Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of convertible furniture. More particularly, the present invention relates to a piece of furniture that has both flat and tiered configurations.
Description of the Background Art
The table is one of the most ubiquitous articles of furniture in existence. Tables are a common part of everyone's day-to-day activities. Tables are used everywhere. Dining room tables are use for eating, desks are used for working, card tables are used for playing games, conference room tables are used for transacting business, and display tables are used for showcasing objects. Tables come in any manner of styles and configurations. Tables are most commonly static objects, designed to stay in one place for long periods of time.
Nonetheless, some tables are portable. Portable tables may have foldable legs to allow the table to be configured for transport or storage. The configurability of tables, however, tends to be limited. One erected, there are few, in any, ways to adjust the table to increase its functionality or usability.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement in the art of convertible furniture.
It is therefore an object of the present disclosure to provide an article of furniture that is convertible between tiered and flat configurations.
It is another object of the present disclosure to provide an article of furniture that is convertible between tiered, flat, and collapsed configurations.
It is still yet another object of the present disclosure to provide an article of furniture with a number of shelves, whereby the shelves can be arranged in a stepped configuration to promote ease of access.
Another object of this invention is to provide an article of furniture with shelves can be quickly rearranged to change their angular configuration.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.